OC Contest:
by musicismylife247
Summary: Summary inside!:   Rated M for cussing:/
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**I am holding an O.C. contest for a new story!**

**Summary: Two girls are at the mall with two other girls, and are annoyed with them for taking too long to find clothing, and decide to leave. They make their way to Hot Topic, and get in a friendly fight with each other, destroying the store. Security chases them, and they run outside the mall into a dark alleyway. After the security guy gives up, the girls decide to go back into the mall and cross the busiest street in town. They began crossing and were about halfway across when they were hit with a car. A car being driven by none other than Big Time Rush. After being told they were able to come home, BTR kidnapped the two girls, for their reputations would be ruined if it got out to the press that they almost killed 2 teens. The girls just want to go home, but instead, they end up just wanting love.**

**OKAY! I really hope that that sounds good. I will be needing 4 OC's. Two will be the main, two will have minor parts. Fill out the questions below and either send it to me in a review or a private message. :D**

**Main Girls:**

**Application:**  
><strong>Name:<strong>  
><strong>Age:<strong>  
><strong>Appearance:<strong>  
><strong>Personality:<strong>  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong>  
><strong>Habits (bad and good):<strong>  
><strong>Style:<strong>  
><strong>Background:<strong>  
><strong>Family:<strong>  
><strong>Likes:<strong>  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>  
><strong>Fears:<strong>  
><strong>Which BTR guy?:<strong>

**Favorites**  
><strong>TV show(s):<strong>  
><strong>Movie(s):<strong>  
><strong>Band(s):<strong>  
><strong>Singer(s):<strong>  
><strong>Song(s):<strong>  
><strong>Book(s):<strong>  
><strong>Color(s):<strong>  
><strong>Number:<strong>  
><strong>Anything else I should know?:<strong>

**Other Girls:**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age/Birthday:**

**Family:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Appearance (description/photo):**

**Style:**

**Personality:**

**Short Life Story:**

**Favorites-**

**Movie:**

**Singer/Band:**

**Actor/Actress:**

**Book:**

**Color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Preferred BTR boy:**

**Dark Secret:**


	2. OC Contest Information

**OC Contest Information**

**I now have 3 out of 4 OC's that I need to start writing this story, but I also need the story to be started by tonight by 10:00 P.M. I can write my own OC, but I would really like one written by you guys. To the 3 people who sent me a review along with a story alert, thank you very much! In the next chapter, l will be telling who got which part publicly. I have told everyone who got the parts in a private message.**

**Here is the application for the last OC!**

_**Full Name:**_

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Age/Birthday:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Talent:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Appearance (description/photo):**_

_**Style:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Short Life Story:**_

_**Favorites-**_

_**Movie:**_

_**Singer/Band:**_

_**Actor/Actress:**_

_**Book:**_

_**Color:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Preferred BTR boy:**_

_**Dark Secret:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get to update last night, because me and my family(minus my dad) played monopoly until about 10:00, and then I was too tired to write, so I'm doing it now.:) I will put the applications down first, with the changes, and then put who is who at the end. **

**I probably will only post this and ****maybe**** the first chapter because my dad is coming home from Miami tonight! He's been gone for a little over two weeks. Anyway, enough with this ridiculously long authors note... :)**

Name: Sophie Moore  
>Age: 17<br>Appearance: Light brown wavy hair, past her shoulders, with a full fringe swept to the side. Tan skin, high cheekbones, longish face, very prominent dimples, and a few freckles across her nose.5"8, very curvy-big bust, small waist, wide hips, quite slim. Usually wears a lot of make-up, mainly thick black eyeliner and red lipstick, gold or green eye shadow.

Personality: She's strong headed and stubborn, brutally sarcastic, but also flighty and flirtatious and easily charmed. She'll be easily weirded out and she giggles a lot in awkward situations. She likes to tell jokes and make people laugh but she's got quite a dark, crude sense of humor. She's shy around new people, but this easily turns into her being big and bold and brash in an attempt to please or impress them. A bit absent-minded and forgetful.

Hobbies: Sitting on the computer, dancing manically, cycling.

Habits (bad and good): She bites her nails and if she's wearing a pendant or a necklace she will start absent-mindedly sucking or chewing it.

Style: Laid-back, jeans, sweaters, shirts and some unbelievably low cut tops. She'll wear dresses, but nothing really girly; she's more at home in in denim. Wears clunky boots mostly.

Background: Her family is pretty close-knit, in a crazy sweet kind of way; her dads a slightly eccentric architect, her moms a bit ditzy and absent-minded (and once tried to iron the cat) and her little sister is a demonic fairy type, as in wearing fairy wings while drowning dolls in the sink. She's lived in LA all her life.

Family: Dad (Martin 47) Mom (Lizzy 46) Little Sister ( Libby 6)

Likes: Soppy movies, pizza, sleeping till late.

Dislikes: Being ignored, being led on, cold coffee, having to wake up early.

Fears: Falling, wasps

Which BTR guy?: Carlos

TV show(s): Glee is her guilty pleasure.

Movie(s): WallE and it made her cry.

Band(s): There For Tomorrow and BTR

Singer(s): Jessie J and Lady Gaga

Song(s): Someone Like YOu -Adele

Color(s):Red, Green and Orange

Number:3

Name: Ivanna Braily; Ivy, Ana

Age:17  
>Appearance: She has natural brown hair with blonde dyed throughout it, her hair is naturally wavy. She loves to curl her hair. She has brilliant blue eyes which she tends to cake makeup on them. She has a hourglass figure which she picked up from her mother, her chest sticks out a bit more though, which picks up a lot of guys attention. She stands at 5'7. She is very light.<p>

Personality: She appears to be a bit shy, but she is great fun once you get to know her. She can be a bit serious at times, but she is very fun-loving. She can be a push-over, but when peopel threaten her or her loved ones, she can be a bit of a bitch.

Hobbies: Singing, reading, writing, dancing(although she has two left feet)

Habits (bad and good): She bites her lip when she is nervous, or around the guy she likes. She has a habit of giggling when she is scared.

Style: She is a girly girl and loves to dress up in skirts and dresses. But she can also be a tomboy and dress in jeans and joggers.

Background: She is a very smart person. She strives to be an author. Her mother was a model back in the day, Ivanna desparatly wanted to leave Minnesota so she took up modeling; she moved to LA with her family in 2010.

Family:Her mother, Emma Braily, 38.

Her father, Ray Braily, 40.

And her older sister, Astrid Braily, 20.

Likes: Dresses, Candles that smell like vanilla, and Johnny Depp.

Dislikes: Pervs, Sexist boys, clowns.

Fears: Spiders and being kidnapped.

Which BTR guy?: Logan.

Favorites

TV show(s): Invader Zim

Movie(s): Stardust or anything with Johnny Depp.

Band(s): My Chemical Romance, McFLY, Big Time Rush.

Singer(s): Mika, Avril Lavigne.

Song(s): Sing(MCR), Boyfriend(BTR), This Song(McFLY).

Book(s): Harry Potter series, Seven Little Australians, anything by Stephen King.

Color(s): Red.

Number: 9.

Anything else I should know?: She has an obsession with Johnny Depp.

Name: Gemma Remington

Age: 17

Appearance: She is tall, skinny, and slightly tan. She has long blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

Personality: She is very outgoing and adventurous. She is a bit of a daredevil and not afraid to get into trouble. She is a bit tomboyish but enjoys wearing girly clothes too. She has a devilish side but also a caring one. She tends to be sort of loud and is sort of a dumb blonde at times.

Hobbies: sports-especially surfing and soccer, plays the guitar

Habits (bad and good): if someone is not dressed right or their hair is messed up she has to fix it and she falls asleep in random places a lot

Style: jeans, jersey tops, tank tops, hoodies, graphic tees, etc. (trendy yet comfortable)

Background: Her parents own a bakery and are supportive and loving parents but they pay little attention to her. Probably because she has 4 siblings.

Family: Mother- Janet (41) father- Herold (42) big brothers- Jackson (19) and his twin Erik (also 19) little sister- Amy (9)and little brother- (3)

Likes: jogging, music, sports, pranks, dancing, sleep, and food

Dislikes: jerks, waiting, cats, and losing

Fears: airplanes and wasps

Which BTR guy?: James

TV show(s): Invader Zim

ovie(s): Lion King and Bend it Like Beckam

Band(s): Big Time Rush and

Singer(s): Lady Gaga and Rhianna

Song(s): King of Anything (Sara Bareilles) and Boyfriend

Book(s): Uglies series

Color(s): red and purple

Number: 13

Anything else I should know?: on the soccer, track, and cross country team at her school.

Application:

Name: Kimberly Rose Martinez

Age: 17

Appearance: She has straight dark brown hair with side swept bangs that reaches just below her shoulders, brown eyes with a hint of green, long eyelashes, a lightly tanned skin tone, and a slim hourglass figure with a height of about 5'7".

Personality: She is outgoing and likes to have fun. She can be crazy at times but knows when it's time to be serious. She is a sweet girl and a good person.

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, and playing the drums

Habits (bad and good): Bites her bottom lip when nervous, excited, thinking, or around a guy she likes.

Style: Tank tops, plaid shirts, graphic tees, off the shoulder tops, leather jackets, vests, dresses, rompers, skirts, leggings, skinny jeans, flats, boots, vans, and converse.

Background: Her dad left her and her mom when she was five for another family. After her dad left her mom took longer shifts at work and basically was never home. Her mom doesn't realize she's neglecting her and that she misses the affection a daughter needs from her mom.

Family: Mom-Amanda(40)

Likes: Going on walks, stargazing, reading, sunflowers, art, animals, music, and trying new things

Dislikes: Rude, stuck up, and fake people

Fears: Heights

Which BTR guy?: Kendall

Favorites

TV show(s): Pretty Little Liars

Movie(s): Life As We Know It, Toy Story, and Lilo and Stitch

Band(s): Big Time Rush

Singer(s): Taylor Swift and Katy Perry

Song(s): Boyfriend and Shot in the Dark by Big Time Rush

Book(s): Pretty Little Liars series

Color(s): Pink and Green

Number: 50

Anything else I should know?: She knows how to play the drums well.

**Ok girlies! Kimberly Rose Martinez is the main cousin, but will not be kidnapped until the 7-10****th**** chapter, along with Sophia Taytum Moore(I made you a middle name, since you didn't put one forth.**

**Gemma Remington is the main character, and Ivanna Braily. I will post the first chapter soon!**

**P.S. the pattern for updating once I get the story started will be 4 reviews and then I'll update!:D**


End file.
